<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Compañeros de piso by EN12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691240">Compañeros de piso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EN12/pseuds/EN12'>EN12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EN12/pseuds/EN12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Alastor considero el rentar la habitación que tenía de más en su casa, no pensó que fuera un gran problema, habitación rentada era igual a dinero extra. Sin embargo, dentro de esa ecuación no contó a Charlotte Magne, una atolondrada chica que buscaba desesperadamente un lugar para quedarse y obviamente, Alastor tenía uno libre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor &amp; Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>♥ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Vivziepop.<br/>♥ AU!Humanos<br/>♥ Desarrollo lento.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se sentía estafado.</p><p>No podía ponerlo en otras palabras.</p><p>Esa mañana cuando había hablado con Lucifer Magne, durante todo lo que duró la conversación pensó claramente que <em>él </em>solicitaba la habitación para su uso, no que la quería para su hija desastrosa de 21 años.</p><p>Estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por poner buena cara a la situación, sin embargo, en definitiva no era la inquilina que deseaba.</p><p>Claramente había especificado un hombre, por obvios motivos y Charlie, era todo menos eso.</p><p>Ya estaba muy viejo para lidiar con tanta jovialidad por lo que armandose de valor, encaro a los padres de la aludida que habían llegado hacía unos minutos y le habían soltado la bomba como si nada.</p><p>—Señores Magne —hablo entrelazando los dedos frente a la pareja—, agradezco que hayan recorrido medio país con tal de asegurarse de que acepte a su hija en mi morada, sin embargo debo aclarar que yo no-</p><p>—Se sobre su norma señor Edevane —cortó de inmediato Lucifer—, debo decir que me tomé la libertad de investigar sobre usted.</p><p>Ante esa noticia, no pudo evitar erguirse en su sitio.</p><p>La situación le incomodaba en más de un sentido y no sabía cual era peor.</p><p>—Bueno, no soy ningún tipo de pervertido hasta donde yo sé —aclaró poniendo una extraña mueca al decirlo—, no veo porque-</p><p>—Eso lo descubrimos y es por eso que nos sentiriamos más tranquilos si nuestra nena se queda con alguien como usted —apuntó Lilith cruzando sutilmente los tobillos.</p><p>Comenzaba a hacerse una idea de la personalidad de la chica si sus padres actuaban de esa manera y definitivamente no quería lidiar con ella.</p><p>—Agradezco la confianza, pero insisto en que-</p><p>—Le pagaremos el triple de lo que pide, por las molestias —dijo sin más Lucifer, dejándolo con la boca abierta.</p><p>Considero que setecientos dólares eran suficientes para soportar a alguien más en su casa, sin embargo más de dos mil ya era otra cosa.</p><p>—Señor Magne —volvió a intentar, mirando como la esposa de este reía en voz baja—, no es una cuestión de dinero... en serio no creo que sea prudente que una jovencita viva con... bueno, conmigo.</p><p>—Tonterías —rió Lucifer antes de ponerse de pie.</p><p>Al verlo le imito como un resorte. </p><p>Si se iba sabía que estaba acabado, pues si no los pudo rechazar a ellos, con su hija sería historia.</p><p>—Insisto en que-</p><p>—Esperamos escuchar buenas cosas de usted señor Envane —le dijo Lilith antes de salir siendo seguida por su esposo que se detuvo en el marco.</p><p>—Señor Magne...</p><p>—Realmente nos haría un gran favor, ¿por qué no lo intenta? —cuestionó poniéndose el sombrero.</p><p>—¿Exactamente qué?</p><p>Y esa pregunta bastó para que algo iluminara el rostro de Lucifer.</p><p>—Si las cosas no funcionan entre ustedes, puedes simplemente romper el contrato, ¡oh! ¿sabes qué? Esa es una excelente idea, hagan un contrato por mes, si las cosas se vuelven insoportables para ti, simplemente no le das el del siguiente mes y se acabó.</p><p>—Suena tan simple —acotó sintiendo que le hablaba a la pared.</p><p>—Y es así de simple —sin decir algo más, reverencio un poco con la cabeza antes de darse vuelta y salir del pórtico de la propiedad.</p><p>Desde su lugar, Alastor le observó subir a su lujoso auto al lado de su esposa y partir.</p><p>Totalmente derrotado se recargo en el marco con los brazos cruzados.</p><p>Justo en ese momento donde se ponía el sol frente a él, comenzó a pensar seriamente en esa <em>oportunidad</em>. Tanto dinero por nada, era casi un regalo.</p><p>Quizá la chica estaría tan ocupada en la universidad que rara vez cruzarían caminos. Era una posibilidad muy alta, así como el hecho de que quizá sus horarios no coincidieran.</p><p>Y cuanto más lo pensaba, más aceptaba la idea de tener una inquilina indeseada.</p><p>—Bueno, siempre puedo romper el contrato —se dijo a sí mismo antes de dar un paso atrás y cerrar la puerta de su casa.</p><p>Si los Magne insistieron tanto en dejar que su hija se quedará, al menos le daría el beneficio de la duda.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si bien había dicho que lo consideraría y le daría el beneficio de la duda, en cuanto la miró en el pórtico de su casa un par de días después de aquella peculiar conversación, se arrepintió horriblemente.</p><p>Charlie, como ella había pedido que le llamará, se veía increíblemente joven.</p><p>Y sospechaba que la jovialidad que desprendía sería un problema para él.</p><p>—Querida —inició tratando de que su atención no divagara mucho.</p><p>Si debía ser sincero, Charlie entraba en lo que él calificaba como su chica ideal. Joven, educada, inteligente, tampoco era que pidiera mucho.</p><p>—Señor Edevane, una disculpa —se apresuró a decir Charlie inclinándose un poco sobre su sitio.</p><p>Alastor se sintió confundido ante esa acción.</p><p>—¿Eh? Lo siento querida, no-</p><p>—Se que mis padres pueden ser un poco... pesados, pero le aseguro que no le causaré problemas —le dijo levantando un poco la cabeza.</p><p>Alastor entonces lo comprendió.</p><p>—Bueno, si he de ser sincero, esperaba que un chico tomara esa habitación —aseguro con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho—, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer ahora, ¿cierto? —comentó con una sutil sonrisa.</p><p>Charlie al ver que no había mayor problema entre ellos, asintió con la cabeza un par de veces antes de enderezarse en su sitio.</p><p>—¡Le aseguro que no notara mi presencia!</p><p>
  <em>&lt;&lt;Dudo mucho que eso sea posible&gt;&gt;</em>
</p><p>—Confió en que así sea —dijo para comenzar a caminar hacia el pasillo principal, siendo seguido casi de inmediato por Charlie, cuya maleta de ruedas hacia un peculiar ruido al avanzar sobre la antigua madera—, en todo caso, ¿por qué la insistencia de tus padres en quedarte aquí?</p><p>—Digamos... que mis <em>primos </em>viven cerca.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;&lt;Ah, eso tiene más sentido para mi&gt;&gt;</em>
</p><p>—Conveniente, ¿pero por qué no quedarte con ellos? —volvió a preguntar deteniéndose frente a una puerta blanca.</p><p>—Bueno —rió colocando un mechón de cabello tras la oreja—, digamos que mis primos, no son personas del todo... <em>limpias, </em>si sabe a lo que me refiero.</p><p>Alastor enarco una ceja antes de proceder a abrir la puerta.</p><p>—¿Negocios turbios? —inquirió con cierta pizca de burla, cosa que dibujo una sonrisa en Charlie.</p><p>—Algo por el estilo —dijo sin más para ver hacia la habitación.</p><p>Y mientras la veía observar, a su mente asalto una vez aquel pensamiento que le seguía recordando que todo eso era una mala idea.</p><p>—Lamento mucho si es más pequeño a lo que estás acostumbrada —le comento sin moverse de su sitio—, como verás, este barrio no es de tu... nivel —dijo al ver la peculiar expresión que ella había hecho.</p><p>Inmediatamente una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, más grande que todas las que ya había mostrado.</p><p>—¡Tonterías! Es perfecta —ella entró mirando todo alrededor, desde el ropero hasta la pequeñas lámparas que adornaban la cabecera de la cama—, tiene un estilo muy-</p><p>—¿Antiguo? —rió al decirlo recargado en el marco de la puerta—, era la casa de mis padres, no he hecho muchas modificaciones desde que me fue heredada. Y me gustaría que se mantuviera así, tiene cierto valor sentimental.</p><p>Charlie le escuchó atentamente antes de pararse en el centro de la habitación, observando todo a su alrededor.</p><p>Estaba bien iluminada y le daba suficiente espacio como para no sentirse atrapada, lo mejor de todo era que esa habitación era solo suya y no tendría la constante vigilancia de sus padres.</p><p>—Me gusta —dijo por fin cruzando las manos tras la espalda.</p><p>Alastor al tenerla de pie a una distancia bastante prudente, se tomo el lujo de observarla bien.</p><p>Su larga cabellera semi ondulada adornaba su cabeza y espalda, en contraste con ella su piel lechosa le daba el aspecto de una muñeca, con la sutil diferencia de que está respiraba.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;&lt;Bastante atractiva me atrevería a decir&gt;&gt;</em>
</p><p>—Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora bien, ¿te parece si discutimos las reglas de la casa?</p><p>—¿Habrá reglas? —replico inmediatamente al ver que no había broma alguna en aquellas palabras.</p><p>—Si queremos que esto funcione, si, habrá reglas —afirmó con una sonrisa burlona—, te dejare instalarte y cuando te sientas lista, ve al comedor.</p><p>Dicho eso dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta.</p><p>Mientras volvía sobre sus pasos, comenzó a maquinar las reglas de seguridad que debería de seguir los próximos meses. Si no estaba tan errado, Charlie se iría durante las vacaciones de verano e invierno, por lo que no la tendría todo el año con él, lo cual a su parecer, eran buenas noticias.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;&lt;Lo piensas como si realmente las cosas fueran a funcionar&gt;&gt;</em>
</p><p>Con una sonrisa burlona entró en la cocina dirigiéndose hacia estufa, dispuesto a poner a hervir un poco de agua. Un té para relajarse no le vendría mal, después de todo, aún tenía en que pensar.</p><p>Mientras estaba en esa tarea, perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que unos sutiles pasos a sus espaldas lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Al ver a la chica mirándolo con cierta admiración torció los labios. </p><p>Sus rutinas eran bastante aburridas y repetitivas, por lo que le sería un poco difícil acostumbrarse a no cantar mientras hacía cualquier cosa en la casa, eso de alguna manera aliviaba su soledad, pero con una veinteañera bajo su techo, temía que eso ya no fuera más necesario.</p><p>—¿Canta?</p><p>Alastor soltó el trapo que había tomado para retirar la tetera del fuego, antes de asentir sutilmente con la cabeza.</p><p>—¿Tengo pésima voz cierto? —apuntó dándose la vuelta para ver las largas piernas de la chica ocultas apenas por un sutil short de mezclilla, apartando inmediatamente la vista—, ¿lista?</p><p>Ella asintió con la cabeza acercándose a la mesa del comedor.</p><p>—No creo que cantes mal, ¡yo también canto! —afirmó inclinándose sobre la mesa tras sentarse.</p><p>Alastor sonrió sutilmente.</p><p>—Apuesto que cantas hermoso —dijo colocando un par de tazas sobre la mesa. Mientras tomaba asiento se sintió incómodo de que cada movimiento suyo fuera observado por la chica de ojos oscuros—, bueno querida —musitó tras aclararse la voz y tratar de no prestarle demasiada atención—, como dije tendremos que poner reglas para que ninguno de los dos pasemos por momento indeseados.</p><p>—Me parece bien —afirmó tomando una de las tazas, ya sabiendo que Alastor no se tomaría ambas.</p><p>El sutil aroma a canela que desprendió la taza le hizo suspirar.</p><p>—Bien, te diré mis propuestas y luego tu puedes decirme alguna que consideres pertinente —comentó acercando un bloc de notas que había dejado sobre la mesa—. Primera regla y la más importante, está estrictamente prohibido entrar a la habitación del otro sin permiso, ¿supongo que los motivos sobran, no? —obvio mirándola a través de sus lentes.</p><p>Charlie asintió con la cabeza.</p><p>—Segunda regla, visitas.</p><p>—¿Están prohibidas?</p><p>—No precisamente —dijo garabateando en el bloc—, podemos traerlas, pero hay que avisarle al otro, lo que me recuerda, tendrás que darme tu numero de celular.</p><p>—Ya se había tardado —bromeo sacando su celular—, ¿me da el suyo?</p><p>Alastor entendió lo que que quería hacer y tras sacarlo de su pantalón café, se lo paso.</p><p>—Bueno, tercera regla —dijo viéndola registrar su número en su celular—, las tareas del hogar nos las vamos a repartir.</p><p>Charlie levantó la vista y Alastor juró ver incredulidad en su mirada.</p><p>—¿Yo ayudaré en la limpieza?</p><p>Alastor casi se rió en su cara.</p><p>—Bueno, era de esperarse que reaccionaras así —comentó imaginándola en una increíble mansión donde todo el mundo hacía todo por ella—, no me gusta contratar gente para limpiar lo que ensucio, así que si, lo hago yo mismo —concluyó con una gran sonrisa.</p><p>Charlie parecía querer decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían.</p><p>—Y ya que obviamente no tengo intención de ser tu criado, también tendrás que ayudar con las tareas del hogar —Charlie aún sorprendida le paso su celular a lo que Alastor le dio un sutil <em>gracias</em>.</p><p>—Pero... ¡nunca lo he intentado! —se sincero sintiéndose un poco avergonzada de decirlo—. No se cocinar señor Edevane —le aseguró jugueteando con sus dedos—, ni mucho menos limpiar.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;&lt;Supongo que por eso mismo sus padres la han dejado en casa de alguien más.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bueno, algún defecto tenía que tener&gt;&gt;</em>
</p><p>—Eso se puede arreglar con práctica —dijo restándole importancia—, verás que de aquí a que termine el semestre ya sabrás ser autosuficiente.</p><p>Charlie no se mostró muy conforme, pero aseguro que lo intentaría.</p><p>—¿Alguna regla que quieras agregar? —preguntó tras anotar la última, seguro de que esas eran las más importantes—. Quiero decir, con esas tres son más que suficientes para mí, pero si quieres agregar alguna... —comentó dejando el bloc sobre la mesa.</p><p>—Bueno, quizá... estoy pensando en una más —dijo no muy segura.</p><p>—¿Y esa es? —preguntó llevándose por primera vez la taza a los labios.</p><p>—No relacionarnos entre nosotros —Alastor apenas escucharla, casi sintió que se ahogaba con aquel caliente liquido—, quiero decir —se apresuró a decir al ver la expresión que había puesto Alastor—, se que no puede pasar, pero... por si ¿acaso?</p><p>Alastor por un momento no supo cómo tomarlo, para inmediatamente pensar en cómo es que no se le había ocurrido a él.</p><p>Era cierto que era una posibilidad muy remota, considerando la diferencia de edad y gustos -al menos de ella-, pero no podía arriesgarse a algo así.</p><p>—Bien, que sea la cuarta regla —dijo anotándola rápidamente—, firma aquí abajo.</p><p>Charlie sonrió ante eso.</p><p>—¿Es necesario?</p><p>—¡Claro! Le da algo de formalidad —afirmó guiñándole el ojo derecho.</p><p>—Si usted dice —rió al decirlo antes de tomar la pluma y firmar—, le agradezco la oportunidad.</p><p>—No lo menciones, tus padres fueron bastante persuasivos —aseguro firmando la hoja—, bueno, ya es tarde y seguro debes ver tu matriculación mañana.</p><p>—Si... respecto a eso, ¿puedo pedirle un favor? —preguntó tímidamente tras ponerse de pie.</p><p>Alastor le vió antes de imitarla.</p><p>—¿Podría llevarme hasta ahí?</p><p>—Ah, es cierto, no conoces la ciudad —musitó pensando en el porque no le preguntaba a sus <em>primos</em>—, bueno, tengo trabajo por la mañana así que tendrá que ser por la tarde, a menos que quieras que te lleve temprano y vuelvas por tus medios.</p><p>Ella negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.</p><p>—Me sentiría más cómoda si me quedará cerca de alguien conocido.</p><p>—Bueno, hasta mañana entonces —con algo de incomodidad abandonó la cocina dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.</p><p>No era como si la situación fuera la más idónea, pero podía manejarla.</p><p>La chica parecía que no le causaría problemas, tal como sus padres habían prometido, sin embargo, había algo en ella que no terminaba de convencerle.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;&lt;Solo espero que no sean inconvenientes a futuro...&gt;&gt;</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Gracias por los kudos y por leerme!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie vió a Alastor marcharse antes de sonreír burlonamente.</p><p>En lo que a ella respecta, Alastor era el tipo de hombre que no te encontrabas dos veces en la vida. Un caballero en pocas palabras o al menos, era la imagen que desprendía.</p><p>Tras terminar su té, se dirigió hacia su nueva habitación sintiendo una inusual emoción por lo que le avecinaba.</p><p>Hacía unos meses, cuando presentó sus papeles de intercambio a la Universidad de Nueva Orleans supuso que sus padres se opondrían totalmente a la idea de no poder manejar su vida a su antojo, pero contrario a ello la respuesta positiva por parte de ambos la sacó de lugar.</p><p>Conocía a sus padre sobreprotectores como para saber que no la dejarían marchar si no era bajo sus condiciones, cosa que así había sido.</p><p>En un inició intentó convencerlos de la dejaran quedarse en dormitorios comunes, como cualquier universitario normal, sin embargo estos insistieron en que tuviera un lugar para quedarse, donde no hiciera desastres, lo cual descartaba un lugar para ella sola. Lo que inevitablemente había llevado a la búsqueda de un lugar donde no pudiera hacer <em>desastres.</em></p><p>Y qué mejor que Alastor Edevane, un hombre de más de treinta años con un trabajo estable y que presuntamente no permitirá destrozos en su propiedad. </p><p>Si lo miraba desde cierto punto, era casi como si tuviera niñero, con la diferencia de que este no le haría el desayuno ni la cena todos los días, que tampoco lavaría su ropa ni mucho menos le compraría cosas para complacerla.</p><p>Era algo que estaba dispuesta a soportar con tal de no estar alrededor de sus asfixiantes padres.</p><p>Mientras desempacaba llegó a la conclusión de que estar alrededor de Alastor inclusive podría ser beneficioso, pues si al final del semestre aprendía todo lo que Alastor había sugerido entonces sus padres sabrían que estaba más que lista para estar sola.</p><p>Una sutil sonrisa escapo de ella al imaginar esa posibilidad.</p><p>Sabía que el ser una <em>niña mimada</em> no le traería nada bueno, pero le era un poco difícil dejar todo eso atrás y dar el paso hacia la vida adulta, si consideraba que toda su vida se le había dado lo que había pedido.</p><p>Tras terminar de desempacar tomo la ultima caja que quedaba en su interior y la depositó sobre su cama mientras empujaba la maleta bajo esta. Una vez hecha la tarea, miró hacia la caja estando de cuclillas.</p><p>Ladeo sutilmente la cabeza antes de pasar su dedo índice sobre la tapa con mucho cuidado.</p><p>—Necesito una computadora de escritorio —musito antes de ponerse de pie  y tomar la caja.</p><p>Camino hacia el buro de noche y la introdujo en el primero de los cajones antes de cerrarlo, pensó por un instante que quizá era una mala idea ser tan obvia y dejar <em>eso</em> donde pudiera ser visto, pero confiaba en que Alastor mantuviera su palabra de no fisgonear en su habitación sin su permiso.</p><p>—Por lo pronto te quedarás ahí —musitó asintiendo con la cabeza.</p><p>Charlie caminó hacia su ropero y cambió su ropa por una única blusa holgada antes de volver a la cama y arroparse, queriendo que el día siguiente llegará de una vez.</p><hr/><p>A la mañana siguiente, Charlie se negó a abrir los ojos. La cama era tan cómoda que por unos segundos medito si realmente necesitaba matricularse. Sonrió ante la torpeza de su propio pensamiento, cuando a los lejos percibe una sutil música de fondo. </p><p>Bostezo antes de tomar una liga y recoger su cabello en una coleta baja. </p><p>Si Alastor ya estaba despierto, entonces ella también tenía que levantarse, no quería que él se hiciera una mala imagen de su persona. </p><p>Camino más dormida que despierta hacia la cocina desde donde provenía un aroma a huevos recién hechos así como aquella melodía de jazz clásico. </p><p>Al entra en la cocina miró a Alastor moverse con soltura por la cocina sosteniendo en alto un plato mientras tarareaba la canción de la radio, claro, todo eso antes de que el mismo se diera cuenta de que era observado y volviera la vista rápidamente al tiempo que cerraba la boca. Por un segundo Charlie juro ver que su rostro enrojeció antes de que le diera la espalda.</p><p>—Buenos días Charlotte.</p><p>—Señor Edevane, creí haberle dicho que podía llamarme Charlie —dijo desde el umbral cruzando sutilmente los brazos bajo el pecho.</p><p>Alastor rió antes de darse vuelta con dos platos y le sonriera de medio lado.</p><p>—Bueno, querida Charlie, te recuerdo sigues en presencia de un hombre, así que te pediré de la manera más atenta, que escojas mejor tu <em>ropa </em>para la siguiente ocasión —comentó mientras caminaba hacia la mesa y depositaba los platos en esta.</p><p>Durante un instante Charlie no supo a qué se refería hasta que el mismo Alastor le apuntó con la cabeza hacia abajo, que fue cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que le quería decir.</p><p>—¡Oh, Dios! Lo siento tanto, señor Edevane —dijo avergonzada tirando de su camiseta recordando que solo traía las bragas bajo esta.</p><p>Alastor miró entonces hacia otro lado mientras corría la silla.</p><p>—Descuida, solo no lo hagas de nuevo —comentó tomando asiento.</p><p>Charlie por el contrario asintió rápidamente con la cabeza antes de darse vuelta y salir con prisa de la cocina rumbo hacia su habitación.</p><p>En su casa trabajaban puras mujeres por petición de su madre, por lo que muy rara vez se había visto en la necesidad de cambiar su ropa a la hora de desayunar, pues solo su madre y un par de criadas le acompañaban.</p><p>—Que vergüenza —jadeo mientras se ponía unos jeans y cambiaba la blusa holgada por una blanca tipo tres cuartos.</p><p>Mientras volvía a la cocina, aún podía sentir como su cara ardía y su corazón latía con fuerza. No entendía porque de pronto sentía pena por que un hombre le viera semi vestida.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;&lt;Quizá porque es un hombre mayor... &gt;&gt;</em>
</p><p>Al volver, Alastor levantó sutilmente la vista del periódico que sostenía lo suficientemente lejos de su desayuno como para no mancharlo, solo para cerciorarse de que Charlie vistiera de un modo que pudiera verla sin ser malinterpretado.</p><p>—Querida, ¿quieres quebrantar tan rápido la regla cuatro que tu misma pusiste? —bromeo enarcando una ceja. </p><p>Charlie por su parte no sabía donde meter la cara, estaba más que avergonzada. Y el hecho de que Alastor siguiera insistiendo con ese pequeño incidente, le hacía sentir aún más abochornada.</p><p>—No volverá a pasar —murmuró mirando hacia su plato, sorprendida de que su apetito no se hubiera ido junto con su dignidad.</p><p>Alastor le miró durante un momento antes de sonreír, dispuesto a dejar el tema por la paz. Con ese pequeño escarmiento sabía que no lo volvería a hacer.</p><p>—Bueno, después de esto eres libre de explorar la casa entera, menos mi cuarto como acordamos ayer —comentó cambiando la página del periódico—, volveré por la tarde e iremos a tu universidad como solicitaste.</p><p>Charlie asintió sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.</p><p>—¿Como sabre cuando vengas?</p><p>—Te marcare —dijo sin más doblando el periódico para ponerlo sobre la mesa.</p><p>Apenas bajarlo, Charlie pudo sentir su cara calentarse una vez más. Definitivamente podía calificar ese momento como uno de los más incómodos por los que había tenido que pasar.</p><p>—Oh.</p><p>Alastor le dió un trago a su café antes de ver la hora, casi escupiendo al darse cuenta que era tarde.</p><p>—Mierda, adiós Charlotte —dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando su abrigo que estaba en el respaldo.</p><p>—Es Charlie —murmuró viéndolo precipitarse a la entrada y salir con un portazo.</p><p>Por fin sola, soltó un suave suspiro y continuó con el desayuno ahora más tranquila. </p><p>Mientras estaba sentada con aquella sutil música de fondo pensó en la reacción tan neutral que tuvo Alastor al verla y no pudo del todo comprenderla.</p><p>Sabía que era hermosa, muchos se lo habían dicho y ella misma podía confirmarlo, por lo que de alguna manera, le indignaba el hecho de no haber recibido más que una burla por haberse mostrado en paños menores.</p><p>—Quizá... es gay —rió al decirlo mirando alrededor, pensando por donde iniciar su exploración.</p><p>Después de todo, tiempo era el que le sobraba en ese momento.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apenas subir al auto, Alastor dejó la cabeza contra el volante de su auto cuidando de no presionar el claxon. Respiro profundo un par de veces tratando de mantenerse sereno, pero por más que lo intentó a su mente seguía acudiendo la chica con aquella camisa holgada.</p><p>—Oh, Charlotte no soy tan bueno como parezco —musitó con media sonrisa mirando hacia su casa. </p><p>Podía contar con que la chica no lo hiciera de nuevo, al menos no con la cara que tenía por lo ocurrido.</p><p>Tras apartar lo mejor que pudo esa escena se dirigió hacia su trabajo antes de que el tráfico se volviera tan denso como para no dejarlo llegar a tiempo.</p><p>Aparco con tranquilidad en la estación de radio y se apeó a un costado de su carro una vez tomó todo lo que necesitaría ese día. Tenía un sketch bastante entretenido y confiaba en que sus radioyentes lo disfrutaran tanto como él cuando lo escribió.</p><p>Alastor camino hacia el edificio saludando al de seguridad en el proceso y al resto de sus colegas conforme recorría los cinco pisos que lo separan de su habitación de trabajo. Una vez en el lugar entró siendo recibido por Cherri quien le sonrió mientras terminaba de revisar que todo funcionara con la tabla de mezclas.</p><p>—Buenos días querida.</p><p>—Buenos días, señor Edevane —saludo de regreso mirándolo entrar en la cabina y colocarse los audífonos—, ¿que tenemos para el día de hoy?</p><p>—El día de ayer recibí un par de correos sobre el nuevo hit de Tyco —comentó mirando los papeles que había colocado sobre su mesa.</p><p>Cherri rió en respuesta.</p><p>—Creí que había dicho que no hablaría de ese <em>pedante </em>hombre —cito comillando con los dedos recordando a Alastor rodar la mirada cuando lo dijo.</p><p>Alastor sonrió de medio lado antes de recargarse en su silla y ver hacia la chica de cabello rubio con reflejos rosas.</p><p>—Cuando dije un <em>par </em>de correos, tal vez quise decir un par de decenas —corrigió sin dejar de sonreír.</p><p>Cherri rió al escucharlo.</p><p>—Bueno, la mayoría de las estaciones ya han hablado de él, ¿qué piensa decir?</p><p>—¿Sabías que tiene un novio y que fue a quien le dedicó su última canción?</p><p>Cherri casi se para de su lugar al escucharle.</p><p>—¡Jurelo!</p><p>—Mi fuente es bastante confiable —rió al decirlo removiendo las hojas sobre su escritorio—, en todo caso, ese será el tema de cierre, también quiero hablar sobre A.J. y este grupo de k-pop... ¿cómo se llamaba?</p><p>—NTC Dream, creo que debe anotarlo si hablara de ellos —se burló Cherri desde su lugar mirándolo garabatear el nombre del grupo por tercera vez en lo que iba de la semana—, al aire en dos minutos.</p><p>Alastor lo último que quería era nombrar a otro grupo y que las fangirls de esos chicos se le fueran encima.</p><p>—Las niñas se vuelven locas por nada.</p><p>Cherri volvió a reír por su comentario y es era por ese tipo de pensamientos que ella a veces pensaba que trataba con un abuelo.</p><p>—Al aire en un minuto —avisó de nuevo preparando la música de entrada—, por cierto, ¿qué tal le fue con su <em>nueva inquilina</em>?</p><p>Alastor percibió perfectamente el tono con doble intención, lo cual solo lo hizo sonreír más abiertamente al recordar el incidente de la mañana.</p><p>—Cariño, eso debo respondértelo más tarde —rió al decirlo cuando la miro hacer la cuenta regresiva para inmediatamente ver el letrero que indicaba que ya había entrado al aire encenderse, espero a que la música parará de sonar antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire—. Buenos días mis queridos oyentes, sean bienvenidos a  WTUL , ¡la estación donde una sonrisa jamás les faltará! El día de hoy tenemos una larga lista de éxitos que-</p><p>Mientras los minutos transcurrían y una canción ocupaba el lugar de la anterior, se encontró pensando en su nueva inquilina, una vez más. Pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, no era la escena de la cocina, si no una preocupación un poco más real. </p><p>Charlotte parecía el tipo de chica que no sabía hacer absolutamente nada por ella misma y confiaba que su buen juicio no le mintiera. Y con su actitud sabía que eso podía ser un problema por el cual chocar, así que atendiendo a uno de sus radioescuchas adular su programa y pedir la siguiente canción, pensó en que quizá no era tan mala idea hacer un itinerario de actividades con su compañera de piso.</p><p>De eso modo al menos la tendría ocupada haciendo algo productivo los días que no tuviera nada que hacer.</p><p>—¡A sido todo por hoy mis queridos amigos! No olviden sintonizarnos mañana en la 91.5, WTUL, la estación donde nunca les faltara una sonrisa —apenas terminar el boton de al aire se apago y Alastor sonrió relajado.</p><p>Definitivamente había necesitado ir a su trabajo para olvidar lo ocurrido con Charlie.</p><p>Se quitó sus auriculares antes de ponerse de pie y tomar la chaqueta del respaldo de la silla donde lo había colocado.</p><p>—Señor Edevane, ¿decía usted? —continuó Cherri con la conversación inconclusa haciendo reír a Alastor.</p><p>Había veces en que la chica era muy olvidadiza, pero era obvio que no en esas cuestiones.</p><p>—Oh cierto, es más joven que tu, no sabe nada de nada y garantiza mi perdición, ¿algo más que deseas saber?</p><p>Cherri tuvo que evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada ante semesntaje descripción, no era lo que esperaba, pero debía admitir que fue mejor.</p><p>—De ser ella no estaría tan preocupada, pero ¿y usted? Las emociones fuertes a cierta edad ya hacen daño —dijo burlona por lo dicho por Alastor.</p><p>Este comprendió totalmente lo que quiso decir y simplemente negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Muy graciosa, hasta mañana querida —se despidió caminando hacia la salida.</p><p>—Hasta mañana, señor Edevane.</p><p>Alastor rió mientras caminaba hacia el elevador esperando no encontrarse con alguno de sus colegas, no era que no quisiera quedarse a charlar, pero particularmente ese día tenía asuntos pendientes.</p><p>Al ingresar en el cubículo y presionar la planta baja, sacó su celular y marcó a Charlie, esperando pacientemente a que atendiera el celular, cosa que no fueron más de dos timbres.</p><p>—<em>¿Diga?</em></p><p>
  <em>&lt;&lt;Seguro estaba usando el celular&gt;&gt;</em>
</p><p>—Buen día Charlotte, llegaré en quince minutos, para que arregles los papeles que vayas a ocupar —dijo mirando los números del ascensor descender, escuchando una risita del otro lado.</p><p>—<em>Es Charlie, ¿lo dirá bien?</em></p><p>—Con el tiempo —dijo ahora recordando que ese era el modo en que debía llamarla—, hablamos en un momento querida.</p><p>—<em>Claro.</em></p><p>Alastor guardo su celular y se dispuso a salir del elevador cuando éste se detuvo, sin embargo, a apenas hacerlo la imagen de Mimzy en la entrada del edificio le hizo detenerse en seco.</p><p>Ella le observó un momento antes de sonreírle.</p><p>Alastor se obligó a ver hacia otro lado, contar hasta tres y volver la vista, solo para descubrir que ella ya se había ido.</p><p>—¿Estas bien Alastor? —este volvió la vista hacia Víctor, quien le veía con curiosidad</p><p>—Si, ¿por qué?</p><p>—Te ves pálido, hombre —obvio palmeando su espalda—, ¿seguro?</p><p>Alastor supuso que fue debido a lo que acababa de ver y obligó a la mejor de sus sonrisas a tomar el lugar de su mueca de desagrado.</p><p>—¡Claro! He recordado que tenía un asunto pendiente y ya voy tarde.</p><p>—Oh, no te quito más el tiempo entonces.</p><p>Alastor le dió una rápida despedida y camino hacia la entrada sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza. Apenas salir del edificio y comprobar que ella no estaba por ningún lado se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento, tan tranquilo como pudo.</p><p>Subió a su auto dando un portazo y se quedó inmóvil en su sitio durante varios minutos antes de abrir la guantera del auto y sacar un pequeño frasco de medicamentos.</p><p>—Bien, debo ir por Charlie —musito pasándose rápidamente la pastilla antes de regresar el frasco a su lugar y poner el auto en marcha.</p><p>Durante el trayecto de regreso, apreto el volante deseando que ella no volviera a aparecer y por suerte suya, no fue el caso. Al llegar a su casa, ni siquiera necesito llamar a Charlie, ella ya esperaba a fuera y fue en su encuentro en cuanto lo vió estacionarse.</p><p>—Lo siento linda, tuve un pequeño contratiempo —se disculpó apenas ella entró en el auto.</p><p>—No se preocupe, ya me hace un gran favor llevándome hasta allá —le dijo colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.</p><p>Alastor entonces asintió con la cabeza antes de poner el auto en marcha.</p><p>—Por cierto, no te pregunte qué estudias —dijo tras algunos minutos en los cuales ninguno había dicho nada.</p><p>Charlie, quien le había visto algo extraño, sonrió al darse cuenta que eran solo ideas suyas.</p><p>—Estudio una licenciatura en turismo —respondió con orgullo.</p><p>—¿Por la ocupación de tus padres?</p><p>—Se puede decir que si, mi padre es dueño de unos cuantos hoteles —le dijo mirando por la ventana hacia la acera—, mi madre... ella es una cantante retirada, pero a veces le ayuda con la administración de los hoteles.</p><p>—Tu madre tenía una hermosa voz, seguro la heredaste —comentó deteniéndose en un semáforo.</p><p>Charlie de pronto y sin querer, recordó la escena de la mañana y sumado al halago que acababa de recibir, los colores rápidamente adornaron su rostro.</p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>—Así querida Charlotte, heredarás algún día la empresa de papá —comentó a lo que Charlie sonrió de medio lado.</p><p>—Es la idea, en mi carrera llevo administración de empresas y mercadotecnia, por lo que no será un problema iniciar en cualquiera de las áreas que me quiera mi padre.</p><p>Alastor iba a comentar algo más cuando una idea tomó su lugar.</p><p>—¿Cómo se llama los hoteles de tu familia?</p><p>—Applered —respondió con una gran sonrisa.</p><p>—La cadena internacional, esos no son unos cuantos hoteles —rió al decirlo viendo el semáforo cambiar—, vaya.</p><p>Charlie rió al reconocer que Alastor tenía razón.</p><p>—No me gusta mucho alardear sobre eso, porque la gente pone la cara que acabas de hacer.</p><p>—¿Sorpresa? —dijo burlón, recordando porque no debía olvidar de dónde venía Charlie—, supongo que es normal si escuchas que en tu auto estas transportando a la heredera de una de las cadenas valuadas en millones de dólares, ¿no lo crees?</p><p>Charlie no pudo evitar reír ante eso.</p><p>—¿Perdón?</p><p>—Esta bien, pero vuelvo a preguntarme, ¿no hubiera sido más sencillo quedarte en uno de sus hoteles? Digo, aquí en la ciudad hay un hotel cinco estrellas y un resort —apuntó mirando como la universidad comenzaba a acercarse.</p><p>—Me lo sugirieron mis padres, pero de algún modo les convencí de dejarme quedar con alguien que no me hiciera las tarea. Me serviría más que vivir en un lugar donde me esten consintiendo las veinticuatro horas del día.</p><p>—Bueno, eso tiene sentido para mi —musito aparcando—, bueno, aquí estamos.</p><p>Charlie miró hacia el enorme edificio blanco y se encogió un poco en su sitio.</p><p>—¿Seria mucho pedir que me acompañe? —preguntó aún mirando por la ventana.</p><p>Alastor se inclinó recargándose en el volante, también viendo hacia el edificio.</p><p>—Se que puede ser abrumador, pero te recuerdo que tendrás que venir a este sitio tu sola.</p><p>—¿Solo por esta vez? —dijo mirándolo.</p><p>Alastor entonces pudo ver, que aún seguía siendo una niña, al verla intentar poner carita de perro regañado.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;&lt;Claro que sí, tiene 21 y hacen todo por ella&gt;&gt;</em>
</p><p>—Bien —dijo tras ver su mirada de súplica inmediatamente reemplazada por una gigantesca sonrisa al escuchar su afirmativa—, pero es el último favor que hago el día de hoy.</p><p>—Hecho —rió para inmediatamente bajar del auto.</p><p>Alastor echó un rápido vistazo alrededor y se sintió inevitablemente viejo. Todo ese lugar apestaba a juventud lo viera por donde lo viera.</p><p>—¿Es abrumador verdad?</p><p>Apenas escucharla, Alastor cruzó los brazos tras la espalda.</p><p>—Andando —musito pasando por alto su burla.</p><p>Ambos recorrieron el campus hasta las oficinas principales mientras Charlie no paraba de contar acerca de las grandes expectativas que tenía con esa universidad y su vasto programa educativo. Alastor simplemente se dedicó a escucharla y al llegar a las oficinas, prometió esperarla hasta que terminara.</p><p>Sin embargo, tras varios minutos afuera en un banco, ya sentía que las miradas que recibía eran innecesarias.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;&lt;No estoy tan viejo&gt;&gt;</em>
</p><p>Saco su celular para perder el tiempo, pero aún así la sensación de las miradas sobre él comenzaban a ponerlo incómodo.</p><p>—Disculpe, ¿es usted Alastor Edevane? —al escuchar esa danzarina voz elevo la vista viendo a una chica pelirroja frente a él.</p><p>—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?</p><p>—Oh por dios, soy una gran fanática de tu programa —dijo inmediatamente la chica y Alastor al ver su efusividad, sonrió.</p><p>—¿Quieres un autógrafo? —preguntó y apenas ver como los ojos de la chica se iluminaron, supo la respuesta.</p><p>Sin darse cuenta, más y más chicas comenzaron a acercarse a él, algunas más que nada por mera curiosidad.</p><p>No era que le molestara esa atención, pero no esperaba que hubiera gente que siguiera tan de cerca su trabajo.</p><p>—¿Señor Edevane? —Alastor volvió la vista hacia Charlie quien apenas pudo abrirse paso hacia él debido al tumulto de gente.</p><p>Alastor agradeció mentalmente que llegará, las cantidades de gente grandes le ponían nervioso.</p><p>—Es todo por hoy chicas, mi invitada a llegado —dijo educadamente tras asentir sutilmente con la cabeza.</p><p>Charlie casi rió al escuchar la queja general.</p><p>—¿Es una cantante?</p><p>—Lo será... —mintió caminando hacia Charlie sin dejar de sonreír—, algún día, si nos permiten —Alastor hizo una táctica de retirada viendo la burla en el rostro de Charlie mientras se alejaban.</p><p>—Es usted bastante popular —apuntó una vez habían dejado al grupo atrás.</p><p>Alastor soltó un suave suspiro.</p><p>—Ni lo menciones, no pensé que la gente viera el ridículo blog que hicieron los de la estación —comentó recordando toda la sarta de tonterías que sus jefes postearon en ese sitio—, en todo caso, ¿cómo te fue?</p><p>Charlie sonrió pues desde que hablaron por primera vez, esa era la primera vez que no se veían tan recto.</p><p>—Bueno, inició mañana, tengo dos días de atraso así debo reportarme con mis maestros cuanto antes —comentó siguiéndolo.</p><p>Mientras iban de regreso al auto, Alastor noto que las miradas volvían a ellos, pero esta vez eran diferente y él sabía porque.</p><p>—Te miran como si te conocieran —apunta Alastor llegando hasta su auto.</p><p>Charlie miró rápidamente alrededor antes de encogerse de hombros.</p><p>—Espero que no sea el caso —dijo sin más entrando al tuo.</p><p>Alastor permaneció un instante más en su sitio casi seguro que había un doble sentido en aquella oración. Extrañado ingreso al auto, pero decidió no preguntar por ello, de alguna manera sintió que sería de mala educación.</p><p>—Bueno, mi horario quedo por la tarde, al menos la mayoría de mis clases inician a las cuatro, solo los viernes tengo una al medio día y es lo más temprano.</p><p>—Eso será conveniente, así puedo prestarte el auto entre semana para que no tengas que gastar en transporte —comentó mirándola de reojo—, te prepare un juego de llaves extra así no tendrás que preocuparte por quedarte afuera o esperar por mi.</p><p>—Muchas gracias, pero tengo un inconveniente con lo del auto.</p><p>Alastor ya se había puesto en marcha y pensaba dónde sacar el juego de llaves extra, cuando aquella pregunta le hizo dejar ese pensamiento de lado.</p><p>—¿Cómo cual? ¿manejas estandar o automatico? —preguntó señalando la caja de cambios.</p><p>Charlie se mordió el labio inferior antes de ver de nuevo por la ventana.</p><p>—No se manejar.</p><p>—Charlotte, tienes 21 años, debes saber manejar —dijo burlón pensando que era una excusa para que fuera su chofer, sin embargo, al no recibir respuesta supo que lo decía más que en serio—, bien, tenemos un pequeño retroceso.</p><p>—Lo siento, pero en mi familia-</p><p>—Tienen chofer —rió casi al decirlo—, bien, solo será otra cosa que agregar a la lista de tareas que debes saber.</p><p>—¿Me enseñara a manejar?</p><p>—No puedo ser tu chofer querida y pagarte el uber de ida y de regreso será muy caro, en especial porque a las horas en que entras, son las horas pico.</p><p>—Puedo usar el transporte público —sugirió al escucharle.</p><p>Alastor casi rió por su propuesta.</p><p>—Descartado, no me lo tomes a mala, pero siento que te perderías entre pasajes —comentó encogiéndose en su sitio.</p><p>Charlie frunció el ceño, pero inmediatamente suspiro sabiendo que tenía razón.</p><p>—Cierto... —dijo en un murmullo.</p><p>Alastor simplemente sonrió de medio lado.</p><p>—Está decidido, por mientras te llevaré y recogeré yo mismo, pero no te acostumbres, es solo en lo que aprendes.</p><p>—Bien —asintió Charlie son una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.</p><p>Y con eso el resto del camino a casa continuó sin mayor cambio.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Para cuestiones de la historia, a algunos personajes le estaré cambiando los nombres para que encajen más con el mundo real, en esta ocasión Victor vendría a ser Vox.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie había supuesto que lo dicho por Alastor respecto a tener una lista sobre <em>quehaceres que aprender</em>, era una broma, sin embargo con las semanas se dio cuenta de que de broma no tenía nada.</p><p>Cada día le asignaba una tarea diferente mientras él hacía el resto y si tenía algún problema, el venía y le explicaba lentamente como debía de hacerlo, cosa que no hacía más que hacerla sentirla abochornada por no saber hacer lo más básico.</p><p>Sin embargo, agradecia que Alastor fuera tan correcto y amable al explicarle, le daba su tiempo y si se equivocaba no le reprendía.</p><p>Así mismo, tras el incidente en su universidad donde encontró a Alastor con sus <em>fans</em>, descubrió que además de trabajar para una de las estaciones más grandes de ese lado del país, era el locutor estrella de la estación más escuchada y lo entendía. Si su voz era atrayente en persona a través de la radio se magnificaba. Era casi imposible no querer oirlo.</p><p>Aunque aún se preguntaba porque no cantaba en sus segmentos, había querido preguntar por ello, pero supuso que se debía a un simple pasatiempo de casa.</p><p>—Señor Edevane, la cena está lista —llamó desde la cocina deseando que esta vez no se le hubiera olvidado ningún ingrediente.</p><p>Alastor llegó unos instantes después con su camiseta recogida hasta los codos.</p><p>Charlie le vió acercarse y vió como las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran cada vez más marcadas. De alguna manera sentía que era su culpa por tener que hacerlo trabajar doble.</p><p>—¿Qué fue hoy querida? —preguntó Alastor quitándose sus lentes para colocarlos sobre la cabeza, llevándose varios mechones de cabello hacia atrás dejando su frente semi descubierta.</p><p>—Pasta con carne... me fui a lo seguro —confesó con una tenue sonrisa sin dejar de verlo.</p><p>Alastor se inclinó sobre la olla y olisqueo un poco.</p><p>—Huele bien, puntos por ello —rió al decirlo recordando la vez de la sopa venenosa.</p><p>Charlie al ver su expresión supo perfectamente en qué pensaba, por lo que rió aliviada de que ese incidente quizá no volviera a ocurrir.</p><p>—Iniciamos bien —bromeó sirviendo un par de platos mientras Alastor ponía un los vasos en la mesa—, por cierto, en su programa de hoy invito al solista de Jazz Tyco, ¿no había dicho que no le agradaba?</p><p>Alastor casi sintió que tuvo un deja vu con esa afirmación.</p><p>—Pero a mis radioyentes si y yo les doy lo que ellos quieren oír —argumento tomando asiento mientras Charlie colocaba los platos en su lugar—, tan simple como eso. Aunque, puedo decir que me retracto un poco de mis palabras, es más... interesante de lo que pensé —dijo por fin acomodándose en su lugar.</p><p>Charlie rió antes de sentarse y tomar un tenedor.</p><p>Era bueno saber que Alastor era el tipo de persona que no dejaba que su orgullo cegara la realidad, por lo que cuando ambos vieron el plato, se lanzaron una mirada de complicidad antes de proceder a probar la cena.</p><p>—Felicidades querida Charlotte —adulo Alastor tras tragar—, acabas de pasar el nivel uno de cocina fácil —casi rió al decirlo.</p><p>Por su parte Charlie simplemente respiro aliviada. Si debía ser sincera, había creído que esa comida había seguido el camino de todas las anteriores, por lo que se sentía realizada de que esta vez se iría con el estómago lleno y no con una visita apresurada al baño.</p><p>—Seguiré mejorando —aseguro feliz—, por cierto, el otro día mire un debate en su blog y me quede con cierta duda —de pronto, la pregunta había salido antes de que su propia mente se diera cuenta de que la formulaba.</p><p>Alastor para de comer y le lanza una mirada inquisidora</p><p>—¿Sería?</p><p>Charlie de pronto, considero que era una mala idea preguntar, sin embargo su curiosidad pudo con ella.</p><p>—¿Por qué sigue soltero? —preguntó sin rodeos bajando los cubiertos—, quiero decir es usted muy caballeroso y amable, tiene un buen trabajo y buena reputación.</p><p>Alastor la observo durante unos segundos antes de tomar una servilleta y limpiar la comisura de sus labios, aquella acción puso nerviosa de alguna manera a Charlie.</p><p>—Estuve casado una vez.</p><p>Aquella respuesta no era la que Charlie esperaba, ni de lejos, por ello mismo justificó la extraña sensación que sintió con algo similar a la decepción, ¿decepción de que? No estaba segura de ello.</p><p>—Oh, ¿se divorciaron? —prosiguió ahora sintiendo una nueva motivación para preguntar.</p><p>—Enviude —soltó e inmediatamente Charlie se llevó ambas manos a la boca.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;&lt;¡Pero qué imprudente soy!&gt;&gt;</em>
</p><p>—Señor Edevane, lo lamento tanto no debí preguntar —se apresuró a decir sintiendo increíblemente mal por haber preguntado algo tan personal de pronto.</p><p>Alastor al ver su expresión rió recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, aquella reacción confundió de varias maneras a Charlie. No era lo habitual cuando hablabas de tu difunta esposa después de todo.</p><p>—Esta bien, ya han pasado muchos años de eso. Ya no duele.</p><p>Sin embargo aquella respuesta no la hizo sentir mejor ni despejo las dudas que se cernieron sobre ella.</p><p>—Lo lamento, en serio no debí preguntar —volvió a repetir, esta vez absteniéndose de soltar algún nuevo improperio.</p><p>Alastor sonrió sutilmente observando como Charlie hacía un esfuerzo por no correr de la cocina.</p><p>—Supongo que es normal tener curiosidad por la persona con la que compartes casa —comentó retomando su cena. Si había algo que tenía muy en claro, es que en casi todo ese mes de compartir vivienda, los temas personales se habían mantenido al margen y podía calificar esa como la primera vez que uno de los dos se atrevía a tomar el tema—, y para que veas que no hay rencores, ¿qué tal si me cuentas de tu vida un poco?</p><p>—¿La mía? —dijo aun sorprendida y con cierta extraña sensación en su interior.</p><p>—¿Comprometida? ¿soltera? —prosiguió divertido de ver sus reacciones tan naturales.</p><p>—Soltera —respondió tras un momento—, realmente no quiero que una relación interfiera con mis estudios —aseguró tras observar que Alastor no tenía intención alguna de zanjar el tema de forma abrupta. </p><p>De cierta forma lo agradecía.</p><p>—Chica lista, haces bien en tener prioridades —apuntó Alastor—, a tu edad hay cosas más importantes que las relaciones sentimentales. Te puedo decir por experiencia que alguna vez veces, las relaciones son tan absorbentes, que tu propia identidad se ve en juego.</p><p>Aquella declaración, logró una nueva revolución en Charlie.</p><p>En ese momento se dió cuenta de lo poco o nada que conocía a Alastor. </p><p>Sabía que era un hombre de 33 años, viudo y cuál era su empleo, pero más allá de ser su casero y casi muy posiblemente su amigo, no conocía nada de él, sobre su círculo de amistades, los lugares que frecuentaba, absolutamente nada. Y ahora, con esta pequeña conversación, se sintió de alguna manera frustrada por ello.</p><p>—Mi padre siempre a dicho que no acepte mierda de otras personas y que los estudios siempre deben de estar primero —afirmó intentando no pensar mucho en su nueva revelación.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;&lt;¿Estaría mal intentar acortar esa distancia?&gt;&gt;</em>
</p><p>—Un hombre sabio siempre tendrá hijas listas —comentó Alastor con su mirada aún sobre Charlie—, por cierto corazón, ¿lista para intentar manejar? —ante aquella pregunta, Charlie enarco una ceja—. De todas las actividades que tenía asignadas para ti, esa es la única que te rehusas a aprender y no me molesta ser tu chofer, pero como dije, no es lo ideal.</p><p>Charlie torció un poco los labios.</p><p>Si debía ser sincera, le daba pavor la idea de estar al volante de un auto y terminar matando por accidente a alguien. Había esperado que Alastor se olvidara del tema, pero obviamente no iba a ser así.</p><p>—¿Quizá en uno días? —sugirió encogiéndose un poco en su sitio.</p><p>Alastor rió de nuevo.</p><p>—¿Te parece bien en una semana? —propuso en su lugar, ahora casi seguro que Charlie dejaría de huír.</p><p>Una semana le pareció el tiempo suficiente para que se hiciera a la idea.</p><p>—Me parece bien.</p><p>Después de esa cena Charlie se hizo la nota mental de tener más cuidado con lo que preguntaba, lo último que quería era otra cena incómoda, cosa que aparentemente se le daba bien, para bien o para mal.</p><hr/><p>Los días que siguieron a ese, Charlie noto ciertos aires melancólicos en Alastor y supuso era su culpa, después de todo le hizo recordar a su difunta esposa, por lo que evitó tocar cualquier tema que de una u otra manera se relacionara con ello. Sin embargo, no sintió que eso hiciera la diferencia.</p><p>Y tal como Alastor había prometido, a la semana de aquel peculiar día, él tocó a su puerta en la madrugada.</p><p>—Señor Edevane, son las 4:30 a.m. —obvio Charlie tallandose el rostro tras pararse de mala gana de su tibia cama.</p><p>—Es la hora perfecta para practicar sin riesgo de matar a nadie —rió alejándose de la puerta al ver que tenía la <em>pijama</em> que tanto escándalo causaba en él—, tienes 10 minutos corazón.</p><p>Charlie le miró perderse en el pasillo antes de soltar un quejido y volver a su cuarto para cambiarse.</p><p>—Quizá atropelle un poste con el sueño que tengo —musitó tras cambiarse y sujetarse el cabello en una coleta alta.</p><p>Si había algo que Charlie podía decir de Alastor, era que era muy exacto con sus tiempos y rara vez se salía de ellos, como la vez del día de su matriculación. Y no sabía si eso le gustaba o la sacaba de quicio, pues de alguna manera, le recordaba a sus padres.</p><p>Tras treparse en el auto y cerciorarse que Alastor manejaría hasta la <em>zona de entrenamiento,</em> como él la había llamado, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para espabilar y hacerse a la idea de que ese día tomaría un volante.</p><p>—¿Será aquí? —pregunto mirando como estacionaba en el aparcamiento vacío de un centro comercial.</p><p>Alastor asintió quitándose el cinturón, sin perder en ningún momento la sutil sonrisa que le caracterizaba.</p><p>—Cambiemos de lugar —dijo bajando del auto antes de que Charlie pudiera decir algo.</p><p>Ella con suspiró gateo de su asiento al de Alastor y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad tras sentarse, sintiendo de pronto como los nervios comenzaban a ascender por su columna y se agolpaban en la base de su vientre.</p><p>—Señor Edevane, no estoy segura sobre esto —musitó Charlie mirando hacia el volante justo cuando Alastor ingresaba al auto.</p><p>Este simplemente rió colocándose el cinturón tras cerrar la puerta.</p><p>—Tonterías, no hay un alma que te puedas llevar en este sitio —obvio mirando alrededor buscando tranquilizarla—, tenemos un par de horas antes de que abran —dijo mirando hacia el reloj en su muñeca derecha—, ¿lo intentamos?</p><p>Y en el momento que aquella sonrisa animosa le llegó, Charlie no pudo decir no.</p><p>Con toda la atención que pudo escuchó cada indicación que Alastor le proporcionó, desde como prender el motor, cerciorarse que los espejos estuvieran bien, que no hubiera ninguna luz extra en el tablero y una larga lista que por unos segundos la hicieron sentir abrumada.</p><p>Charlie había supuesto que el auto simplemente tenía que encenderse y mover alguna que otra palanca, obviamente había ignorado todos los ritos de seguridad que conllevaba el conducir un auto.</p><p>—Sabes, yo aprendí a manejar con estándar —comentó Alastor cuando le había indicado que pusiera el auto en neutral, cosa que Charlie tardó en hacer—, pero no pude conseguir un auto de esos para hoy así que tus lecciones serán con automático.</p><p>—¿Cual es la diferencia entre uno y el otro? —se atrevió a preguntar no muy segura de querer saberlo.</p><p>—Los cambios —dijo señalando la parte central del auto—, en el automatico solo debes mover la palanca de adelante hacia atrás y se acabó, en el estándar debes meter cambios para las velocidades —explicó lo más simple que pudo sonriendole en todo momento—, pisa el acelerador, pero con cuidado querida.</p><p>Charlie miró hacia sus pies sintiendo su pecho latir con fuerza. Presiono un pedal pero el auto no se movió.</p><p>—Freno —dijo Alastor riendo.</p><p>Charlie apreto el volante y pisó el otro pedal, pero lo hizo con fuerza y el auto salió disparado varios metros antes de pisar el freno de nuevo.</p><p>—Oh por dios, señor Edevane, no creo que sea una buena idea —repitió de nuevo bastante segura de que de no haber estado en un lugar vacío, se abría a llevado a más de uno por delante.</p><p>—Tranquila, esta bien, solo hazlo con más cuidado —le animo conteniendo una carcajada por lo que acababa de pasar.</p><p>Recordó la vez que le enseñó a manejar a Husk y podía decir que al menos ella no le faltaba el respeto por ser un mal maestro.</p><p>Charlie continuó intentando aunque frenaba cada metro, hasta que por fin le salió avanzar sin tener que frenar. Alastor mientras la veía progresar le preguntaba por sus clases, cosa que Charlie agradecia pues de ese modo, se distraía un poco de sus nervios.</p><p>Y exactamente pasado el tiempo que Alastor había estimado, los autos empezaron a llegar.</p><p>—Bien, primer día de clases finalizado, cambiemos de lugares Charlotte —apuntó quitándose el cinturón y descendiendo del vehículo con cierta rubia aun aferrada al volante.</p><p>Alastor al rodearlo y darse cuenta que ella seguía en su sitio, golpeó con los nudillos sutilmente la ventanilla del auto, atrayendo la atención de Charlie quien inmediatamente saltó a su asiento tras quitarse el cinturón.</p><p>—¿Y bien?</p><p>—Si hay una emergencia, al menos puedo confiar que puedes poner en marcha el auto, que te salgan las demás cosas es circunstancial —río al decirlo poniendo el auto en marcha hacia su casa.</p><p>Charlie rió por ello.</p><p>—Bueno, ¿he estado bien?</p><p>—Perfecta, como dije, está bien tener miedo al principio, pero no dejes que ese miedo te consuma siempre —apuntó mirándola levemente de reojo.</p><p>—Claro.</p><hr/><p>Charlie sintió como si el tiempo ese día en particular transcurriera increíblemente lento. Después de sus clases particulares en la mañana y un desayuno ameno, el resto del día se le hizo eterno.</p><p>Y justo en ese momento, mientras Alastor levantaba los platos tras la cena, se preguntó a qué se debería que su cabeza no terminaba de aterrizar.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;&lt;Quizá porque pensé que esta mañana iba a morir&gt;&gt;</em>
</p><p>—¿Todo bien linda? —preguntó Alastor al volverse y aún verla en la mesa.</p><p>Charlie entonces se percató que se había vuelto a perder en sus pensamientos, por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie.</p><p>—Oh, si claro, ¿cuando serás las siguientes clases?</p><p>Alastor enarco una ceja divertido tras secarse las manos.</p><p>—Pensé que te aterro la clase de hoy.</p><p>—Bueno, si, pero me siento un poco mal de que deba aún ir por mí —comentó mirándolo caminar hacia ella.</p><p>—¿O te preocupa más que piensen que soy tu hermano mayor? —preguntó deteniéndose a un escaso metro de distancia.</p><p>—A decir verdad, me preocupa más que la gente se me acerque con el fin de llegar a usted.</p><p>Alastor rió por ello.</p><p>—No creo tener un solo fan que llegue tan lejos como para eso, además, eres un amor, ¿porque no querrían ser tus amigos? —obvio sonriendole antes de caminar hacia la salida de la cocina.</p><p>Aquel comentario, hizo que Charlie se sintiera particularmente avergonzada.</p><p>—¿Entonces? —insistió siguiéndolo por el pasillo.</p><p>—Si quieres puede ser la semana que viene, tengo ciertas actividades estos días que requieren que me levante a la hora de nuestro curso —propuse deteniéndose frente la habitación de Charlie.</p><p>Charlie al ver que tendrían una nueva sesión, asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.</p><p>—Perfecto, muchas gracias.</p><p>—Por nada Charlotte, descansa —comentó Alastor dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto.</p><p>—Es Charlie —murmuró desde su lugar con una tenue sonrisa.</p><p>Comenzaba a pensar que lo hacia aproposito, después de un mes entero juntos, parecía imposible el pensar que aún no recordaba que le gustaba más Charlie.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;&lt;Quizá a él le gusta más Charlotte&gt;&gt;</em>
</p><p>Ella soltó una sutil risa antes de ingresar a su habitación y colocar el pestillo de la puerta.</p><p>Se mantuvo un momento pegada a la puerta observando aquella reducida habitación. Pensó en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida desde que se había mudado con Alastor y no pudo estar más que feliz con ello.</p><p>Sin embargo, pese a todos esos cambios, había uno que definitivamente no sabía si dejarlo o seguir con el.</p><p>—¿Qué debería hacer? —murmuro caminando hacia su buro, para inmediatamente sacar su cajita <em>especial.</em></p><p>Se digirió junto con ella hasta el escritorio que había conseguido para sentarse inmediatamente frente a la computadora que sus padres le habían enviado un par de semanas atrás.</p><p>De la caja sacó una mascara negra con encaje en forma de rosas, que se colocó con calma. Tras asegurarse que le cubría bien el rostro, se alboro su largo cabello rubio, luciendo una melena voluptuosa.</p><p>—Bien, terminemos con esto —rió para sí encendiendo la computadora.</p><p>Charlie entonces se desabotono su blusa blanca, revelando su brasier con encaje traslucido e inicio sesión en el sitio que había sido su acompañante los últimos cuatro años.</p><p>—Buenas noches queridos pecadores —río a la cámara cuya transmisión rápidamente comenzó a ganar asistentes—, aquí su dulce manzanita, ¿iniciamos con la sesión?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor se miró en el espejo mientras cepillaba su cabello, tal cual le gustaba tenerlo y mientras hacía eso, el aroma del desayuno llegó a él, haciendo que una inevitable sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.</p><p>Las últimas semanas, Charlie se había estado despertando más temprano para preparar el desayuno, ya sin riesgo alguno de una explosión inminente, reemplazando cualquier mal inicio del día con un excelente.</p><p>Sin embargo, en las clases de manejo no había mejorado mucho y temía que siempre tuviera miedo a tomar el volante, por lo que empezó a considerar el abandonar el estacionamiento e ir directamente a una autopista o vialidad más transitada.</p><p>No es que se considerara un experto, pero al menos así perdería el miedo... tal vez.</p><p>Aún con aquella sutil sonrisa en su rostro, se acomodo sus lentes y abandonó su habitación rumbo a la cocina, en donde apenas entrar le recibió la alegre chica que ahora ni siquiera en sus sueños le dejaba en paz.</p><p>—¡Buenos días, señor Edevane! —saludo esta apenas ver que Alastor se detuvo en el umbral de la cocina.</p><p>—Buenas días, Charlotte, te veo de muy buen humor —comentó ingresando en la cocina, dirigiéndose a la estantería, donde saco un par de platos y vasos.</p><p>—¡Naturalmente! —dijo sin borrar su gran sonrisa.</p><p>Alastor le vió servir el desayuno, encontrando un poco enigmática aquella sonrisa. Sabía que algo escondía, pero si ella no continuó con la conversación, no insistiría en el tema.</p><p>Cuando ambos por fin se sentaron a la mesa, Alastor no pude evitar pensar en un tema que venía rondando su mente desde hacía un tiempo.</p><p>Charlie en propias palabras suyas, había <em>decidido</em> quedarse en su casa en busca de un poco de independencia, sin embargo, ¿cuán independiente se puede ser si tus padres aún te mantienen económicamente?</p><p>Después de todo, la renta la pagaban ellos, la matrícula de ella y sin lugar a dudas, también debían mandarle dinero para sus gastos del mes, entonces, su duda era bastante aceptable.</p><p>—Charlotte, querida, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?</p><p>Charlie, quien ya tenía un pan tostado en los labios, asintió sutilmente antes de bajar su alimento.</p><p>—¿Ocurrió algo?</p><p>—Bueno, se que no me concierne y que quizá te moleste lo que te voy a preguntar, pero ¿no has pensado en conseguir un trabajo?</p><p>—¿Trabajo? Yo-</p><p>—O al menos uno de medio tiempo, tampoco quiero que te sobre exijas siendo estudiante, se que eso, por experiencia, puede llegar a ser un poco absorbente.</p><p>Charlie le vió balbucear, encontrando de alguna manera tierno su actuar.</p><p>—¿Por que tan de pronto? —rió tras preguntar—,¿subirá la renta o algo así?</p><p>—Para nada querida, es solo que... pensé que quizá sería bueno para tu independencia el comenzar a ganar experiencia en el campo laboral. Es muy bueno para referencias, aunque puede que no las necesites —concluyó tras pensarlo bien.</p><p>Charlie rió por ello y entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería.</p><p>También hubo un tiempo donde esa inquietud vino a ella, pero luego de que su padre le asegurara que no necesitaría preocuparse por ello, dejo de pensarlo. Aunque no fuera precisamente bueno.</p><p>—Bueno, gracias por eso señor Edevane, pero de hecho, ya tengo un trabajo —dijo con una gran sonrisa—, a decir verdad... se lo quería decir.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;&lt;Oh, así que por eso la sonrisa&gt;&gt;</em>
</p><p>—Charlotte, dejame decirte que estoy agradablemente sorprendido, ¿puedo preguntar donde lo has conseguido?</p><p>Apenas preguntar, Alastor percibe una sutil duda en Charlie.</p><p>—Yo... conseguí un interinato con mi maestra de geografía universal —comendo tras darle un corto trago a su jugo de naranja—, fue algo... muy inesperado.</p><p>Aunque estaba <em>sorprendido</em> por su reciente trabajo, sospechaba que no daban ese tipo de pasantías en su universidad, en especial, a alumnos de intercambio. Y su sospecha crecía más al ver la duda en los ojos esquivos de la chica, que encontraban más interesantes su plato o la pared contigua.</p><p>—Me alegra mucho eso querida, espero puedas aprender mucho de tu profesora —comentó dispuesto a ya no tocar el tema, tampoco quería hacerla sentir incómoda aunque le mintiera.</p><p>—Oh, por cierto, ¿señor Edevane pueden venir unos compañeros de la universidad esta tarde?</p><p>Alastor casi tosio ante aquella petición, pues de entre todas las cosas que le había pedido Charlie, en ninguna ocasión considero que llegara el momento de verla compartir su espacio con terceros.</p><p>—¡Claro! —dijo tras apartar el pensamiento de su casa llena de universitarios gritones—. Gracias por avisar, ¿entonces hoy no paso por ti?</p><p>Ella negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—No es necesario, un amigo tiene auto y vendremos en el hasta acá.</p><p>—Perfecto entonces.</p><p>Sin embargo, el pensar que esa visita sería de una ocasión fue error suyo, pues después de esa tarde descubrió que el proyecto final de semestre sería armado en su casa, que había sido designada como guarida.</p><hr/><p>—Y estamos fuera —rió Cherri cuando Alastor se sacó los auriculares, rascando inmediatamente su cabeza—, ¿que se siente ser niñero de varios universitarios? —preguntó recibiendo una mirada cansada.</p><p>—Te seré sincero, estoy muy viejo para tanta jovialidad —confesó antes de ponerse de pie—, quiero decir, no me molesta tenerlos ahí, pero es un poco cansado no poder volver sin saber que tendré cuatro pares de ojos viendome apenas entrar a la casa.</p><p>Cherri casi soltó una carcajada por eso.</p><p>Pudo escuchar perfectamente en su cabeza el suspiro de resignación de su compañero de trabajo, sintiéndose un poco mal por él.</p><p>—Bueno, quizá si le dijera a Charlie- —comenzó con voz cantarina, ya sabiendo la respuesta.</p><p>—No, no —dijo Alastor negando rápidamente con la cabeza—, no tengo el corazón para decirle eso, no luego de lo bien que se a portado y lo mucho que a mejorado las últimas semanas. Además, siempre tengo la tranquilidad de mi cuarto para escapar de esos chicos gritones.</p><p>Cherri rió de nuevo mientras negaba con la cabeza.</p><p>—¿Eso que veo es debilidad? —pico la chica el costado derecho de Alastor cuando le pasó por un lado, haciendo que este replicara un segundo después.</p><p>—Tonterías, simplemente le doy el espacio que se merece —dijo sin verla.</p><p>Cherri simplemente se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de sonreír.</p><p>—Ajá, debe ser duro tener que compartir, ¿verdad?</p><p>Alastor al escucharla, sonrió de medio lado.</p><p>—Linda tarde Cher —dijo para inmediatamente abandonar la sala, escuchando al tiempo la estruendosa risa de Cherri.</p><p>Para él, Cherri no era muy diferente de todos los chicos que iban a su casa al menos tres días a la semana, sin embargo, el tiempo trabajando al lado de ella era lo que le hacía disfrutar de su compañía, con el plus de que ella siempre tenía algo interesante que contar.</p><p>Alastor camino lentamente hasta su auto, donde apenas subir al auto, recibió un mensaje de Charlie avisando que sus compañeros se quedarían hasta la tarde.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;&lt;Genial&gt;&gt;</em>
</p><p>Tras leer el mensaje, puso en marcha el auto, pensando de nuevo, en las palabras de Cherri, ¿sería grosero de su parte pedirle a Charlie que no los llevara tan seguido a casa? No se creía con la dureza para hacer eso. </p><p>Entre debates mentales e ideas descartadas, Alastor llegó a su casa más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado.</p><p>—Bien, ya estamos aquí —musitó tras el volante, antes de por fin apagar el motor para bajar del auto.</p><p>Camino hasta la entrada de su hogar, donde introdujo la llave y apenas entrar, tal como le dijo a Cherri varios pares de ojos saltaron hasta él, para darle la bienvenida.</p><p>—Hola chicos —dijo dejando las llaves en la mesa de la entrada, para seguido dirigirse hacia la cocina, sintiendo en todo momento la mirada de sus invitados.</p><p>—¡Hey sonrisas! —y apenas escuchar esa cantarina voz, Alastor rodó los ojos.</p><p>Días atrás, cuando se los presentaron por primera vez, pensó que eran unos chicos bastante aplicados y amables, sin embargo apenas abrir la boca, esa idea se marchitó rápidamente en su mente para inmediatamente dar lugar a una mala imagen de ellos.</p><p>En especial de Anthony. No entendía cómo hizo para acercarse a alguien tan dulce como Charlie.</p><p>En sus palabras ese chico era todo un desastre, ¿quien en su sano juicio preguntaba si le podía dar una felación apenas pasados tres minutos de conocerse? Y encima, con mucha más gente presente.</p><p>No tenía sentido para él y tampoco era que le quería buscar alguno. </p><p>—Dime querido Anthony —dijo Alastor desde la cocina, ya sabiendo que era escuchado por los presentes.</p><p>Al tener luz verde, una sonrisa traviesa curvo los labios de Anthony</p><p>—¿Alastor quieres pizza? —intento Charlie temiendo lo que su amigo fuera a preguntar, recordando las últimas veces donde solo se dedico a asediar a Alastor con preguntas incómodas.</p><p>—Lo siento querida, no soy muy amante de ese tipo de alimentos, ¿decias? —comento para inmediatamente ver a Anthony tras salir de la cocina y ver a los chicos en la sala.</p><p>Anthony no hizo más que sonreír.</p><p>—Bueno, tengo cierta duda y creo cuando te digo esto, no ser el único que lo piensa —dijo para entrelazar los dedos sin desaparecer su sonrisa—, desde que te conozco has llamado mi atención, aparte de lo recto, claro está por lo que quiero saber es ¿tiras o cachas?</p><p>Las risas no se hicieron esperar, pero para Alastor no fue gracioso en lo más mínimo, aunque si debía ser sincero, le gustaba un poco la jovialidad de Anthony.</p><p>Tenía cierta perseverancia que debía reconocer.</p><p>—Querido Anthony, ¿porque no me haces la pregunta qué quieres que te responda? —preguntó ladeando sutilmente la cabeza—. Si yo <em>tirara </em>para ti, déjame decirte, no podrías soportarlo —apuntó con una sonrisa escuchando un gran "OH" por parte de los presentes una milésima de segundo después.</p><p>Tanto Anthony como Charlie se vieron sorprendidos por esa respuesta, en especial por el guiño que sobrevino a ella.</p><p>—Los dejo para que se concentren —dijo Alastor disfrutando de las diversas reacciones que su juego de palabras había causado.</p><p>Apenas irse escuchando las estruendosas risas de los chicos, se permite sonreír más abiertamente, pues había visto una expresión bastante peculiar en Charlie.</p><p>Y esa particular expresión, había causado una revolución en su pecho, que no creyó poder sentir de nuevo.</p><hr/><p>Tan solo verlo ir, Charlie se pregunto porque Alastor no tenía ese tipo de confianza con ella, después de todo, así era como Alastor solía bromear en su programa con sus oyentes y por lo que le decía, con la gente en general.</p><p>Por lo que sin saber exactamente porque, se sintió un poco <em>celosa </em>de que Anthony hubiera conseguido derribar esa barrera en mucho menor tiempo que ella, aunque sí debía ser sincera, esa no era más que culpa suya.</p><p>—Él se lo pierde —ser burlo Anthony para inmediatamente ser golpeado en el hombro por Vaghata.</p><p>—¿Qué haces, Tony? —le gruño pero aún con una sutil sonrisa en los labios—, él ya es un hombre mayor.</p><p>—¿Qué? —río Anthony sobando su brazo—, Charlie tiene suerte de tenerlo 24/7, yo solo lo veo los 5 minuto que le toma servirse su mísero vaso con agua —se quejó cruzándose de brazos, enfurruñado por la verdad en sus palabras.</p><p>—No creo que debas joder con él —aconseja su hermana sin dejar de reír—, Charlie se pondrá celosa.</p><p>La aludida, apenas darse cuenta del rumbo de su conversación, se sacudió violentamente en su lugar.</p><p>—¿Cómo? ¿celosa? —dijo avergonzada—, por dios, ¡no Moll!, es solo un... amigo, más bien, creo que ni siquiera eso...</p><p>—Cariño —rió Vag poniendo una mano en su hombro—, no tienes idea de lo que dices.</p><p>—Si claro, eso dices por que no viste lo que nosotros—murmuró Anthony—, pero sabes, si te lo llegas a coger, te recomiendo que tengas un buen lubricante a la mano.</p><p>—¡Anthony! —chillo Charlie.</p><p>A su lado Molly y Vaghata volvieron a reír.</p><p>—Es un buen consejo —apuntó Molly.</p><p>—¿Eh?</p><p>—Oh vamos —dijo Tony al ver lo roja que se ponía—. Ya dijo que tiene buen tamaño —apuntó guiñando su ojo derecho—, el de agua es mejor que el de aceite.</p><p>Y con ese simple comentario, todos volvieron a reír al ver la expresión avergonzada de Charlie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>En esta ocasión, he introducido a otros tres personajes, Vaghata, Anthony y Molly, quienes serán personajes recurrentes ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Niño, realmente debes aprender a dejar tus piernas cerradas! —gruño Vaghata luego de que Anthony detallara su último encuentro sexual.</p><p>Cosa que más de uno encontró gracioso.</p><p>—Eres una perra aburrida —rió Anthony desde su lugar cruzándose de brazos—, deberían sentirse afortunado por poder escuchar consejos de primera mano.</p><p>Charlie estaba maravillada con la locura de sus amigos, por que muy a su manera, les había tomado un gran cariño en tan poco tiempo, sin embargo, todo sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia su celular que vibró un par de veces. De inmediato revisó encontrándose con un mensaje de texto de Alastor el cual le indicaba que no podría ir por ella.</p><p>Charlie encontro esto inusual, por que desde que se había mudado a su casa y de mejorar en sus lecciones de manejo, Alastor jamás la había dejado volver por su cuenta, al menos sin supervisión.</p><p>Aun curiosa y algo extrañada, le contesto que no había problema alguno, a lo que Alastor le respondió de inmediato que hablaban más tarde.</p><p>—¿Todo bien?</p><p>Charlie volvió la vista hacia Anthony, descubriendo que no solo era observada por él.</p><p>—Si, ¿por qué? —rió al decirlo pasando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja derecha.</p><p>Anthony resopló ante la pregunta como si fuera algo obvio.</p><p>—Por tu cara —comentó Molly atrayendo su atención—, quiero decir, tienes el ceño fruncido —apuntó Molly ladeando sutilmente la cabeza—, ¿todo bien?</p><p>Charlie entonces por inercia se llevó una mano al rostro, descubriendo que así era, tenía el ceño fruncido. Eso hizo que una alarma se disparará en su mente.</p><p>¿Por qué estaba molesta? No tenía sentido estarlo, ¿era por lo que le había dicho Alastor?</p><p>Sin entender a qué se debía, rió un poco en su sitio antes de dejar de tocarse el rostro.</p><p>—Tendré que irme en uber a casa —comentó guardando su celular tratando de no pensar en lo que su mente formulaba—, me hubiera gustado que me avisara con tiempo —dijo tratando de excusarse.</p><p>—Oh, <em>Daddy Alastor</em> estará ocupado hoy, ¿se habrá conseguido alguna cita para coger? —preguntó burlonamente Anthony jugando con sus cejas.</p><p>Tanto Molly como Vaghata le reprendieron inmediatamente antes de reír por su atrevimiento, sin embargo y por el contrario, Charlie no encontró graciosa esa afirmación para nada. No lograba entender el porqué, pero definitivamente sabía que de hacerlo, le traería problemas.</p><p>No era normal molestarse por alguien a quien se supone solo le estás rentando una habitación y quien además, ni siquiera es tu amigo. Por que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, eso que sentía, quizá eran celos.</p><p>El resto del día prestó mínima atención en a las clases pues su mente le traicionaba pensando una y otra vez en que era lo que haría Alastor durante la tarde, ¿qué era tan importante como para hacerlo romper el horario tan meticuloso que seguía día con día?</p><p>Aquello se siguió repitiendo hasta su hora de salida, cuando esperaba por su uber para por fin ir a casa. Se sentía más cansada de lo usual, así como ansiosa y sabía perfectamente que se debía a Alastor. En especial por su cerebro seguía creando escenarios en su mente, cada uno peor que el anterior.</p><p>—Disculpe —Charlie por un segundo creyó haber imaginado aquellas palabras, por lo que cuando volteo al origen de estas, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a un chico totalmente apuesto frente a ella—, buenas tardes.</p><p>—Buenas tardes —respondió tras salir de la impresión—, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?</p><p>Y aunque trato de sonar neutral, no podía evitar emocionarse por charlar con un desconocido que era totalmente su tipo.</p><p>A su parecer, era totalmente un acierto.</p><p>—Mi nombre es Harold, ¿sería muy atrevido de mi parte preguntar por el tuyo? —inquirio ladeando sutilmente la cabeza tras extenderle su mano a modo de saludo.</p><p>Charlie sonrió coquetamente al entender lo que estaba pasando y por primera vez en el día, su cerebro paro de pensar en Alastor.</p><p>—Soy Charlotte, pero mis amigos me llaman Charlie —respondió correspondiendo el apretón de manos.</p><p>—Tienes un hermoso nombre Charlotte —dijo Harold inclinando un poco la cabeza ante una Charlie cada vez más eclipsada y el que no podía negar que la profunda voz de aquel chico, le estaba fascinando—, y se que sonara un poco audaz pero, me preguntaba, ¿sería posible pedir por un cita?</p><p>—¿Una cita? —inquirió Charlie con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban un poco.</p><p>Harold asintió ante ello.</p><p>—Claro, a menos que tengas planes para esta tarde —apuntó divertido—, aunque realmente me gustaría que no fuera el caso.</p><p>Charlie estaba decidida a dejar esa salida para otro día, porque por supuesto deseaba conocer más de aquel apuesto chico, sin embargo, cierta voz en su mente le recordó que nadie vendría por ella y así mismo, nadie le esperaría en casa, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, ya sabía la respuesta a aquella pregunta.</p><p>—Me encantaría.</p><p>Harold sonríe victorioso sin poder evitarlo.</p><p>—No vas a arrepentirte querida Charlotte, conozco un café muy bueno cerca del campus que te dejará asombrada —le aseguro sacando su celular—, si nos apuramos aún alcanzamos buenos lugares antes de que se llene.</p><p>—Suena a algo muy concurrido —apuntó con una sutil sonrisa cancelando el uber que había pedido—, estoy ansiosa por verlo entonces.</p><hr/><p>—Realmente es muy lindo —rió Charlie tras recibir su frappe de moka.</p><p>—Lo prometido es deuda —aseguró Harold con media sonrisa mirando a Charlie agradecerle a la mesera—, así que dime, ¿a qué licenciatura decidiste entrar?</p><p>Charlie se permitió observar más de cerca a Harold.</p><p>Era alto, sus ojos verdes y el cabello oscuro como la noche. Tenía un carisma que no podía negar, era atrayente, pero sobre todo, era excepcionalmente educado, todo en él le hacía babear, pues era todo lo que le gustaba en un hombre.</p><p>—Estudio Gestión Turística —comentó con una suave sonrisa—, mis padres trabajan en el rubro turístico así que pensé que sería un buen apoyo para el negocio familiar.</p><p>Harold rió ante esa afirmación.</p><p>—No me creas, pero mis padres también tiene un negocio familiar —apuntó risueño—, solo que ellos son una firma de abogados y yo me decidi más por los negocios.</p><p>—Una decisión alocada, ¿ha? —observo Charlie sin dejar de sonreír.</p><p>—Por supuesto mis padres no se lo tomaron tan bien al principio, pero al menos ahora que estoy por salir tienen un poco más de fé en mis conocimientos adquiridos —dijo burlón reclinándose sobre su asiento—, así que Charlotte, ¿puedo preguntar por tu edad?</p><p>—Tengo 21, he de suponer que tu tienes 22 —respondió sin pensarlo, sorprendiendose de la forma tan natural con la que le hablaba.</p><p>—Puedo ser más mayor —rió Harold al decirlo—, pero sí, tengo 22 —dijo dándole un corto trago a su café negro—. Sabes Charlotte, no pude evitar pensar que me eres familiar.</p><p>Charlie entonces por un segundo sintió como su corazón brincó en su pecho, pero no de una forma agradable, sintió miedo por un instante.</p><p>—¿Es así? —dijo tratando de no sonar alterada.</p><p>—Si, ¿puedo preguntar por tu apellido? —preguntó Harold inclinando un poco sobre la mesa.</p><p>—Magne —dijo ahora con algo de duda.</p><p>—¡No lo creo! El mundo si que es pequeño —rió Harold—, ¿te acuerdas de mi?</p><p>Charlie entonces ladeo la cabeza confundida, sin embargo, ante aquella pregunta sintió como si su mente quisiera recordar algo.</p><p>—Me resultas... algo familiar...</p><p>—Soy Harold Von Eldritch —apuntó tocando su pecho con su mano derecha—, nuestros padres son amigos muy cercanos, solíamos jugar juntos, ¿lo recuerdas?</p><p>Y entonces en ese momento, Charlie sintió como los recuerdos de su infancia volvieron a ella como una pequeña película hiperacelerada.</p><p>Recordó a Harold, su hermana Helsa y a ella misma correteando por los jardines de la casa Von Eldritch y no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese recuerdo. Realmente habían pasado años de aquellos días, por lo que no podía culparse por no haber reconocido al apuesto chico en el cual se había convertido aquel adorable niño que conocio a sus seis años.</p><p>—¡Oh por dios! Ha pasado tanto tiempo —dijo Charlie con una sonrisa genuinamente grande ante tan agradable recuerdo—, vaya que has crecido mucho —rió al decirlo.</p><p>Harold no puedo evitar reír también.</p><p>—Pues no fui el único —apuntó risueño—. Tienes que disculparme Charlie, pero en serio cuando te mire no pude evitar pensar que podrías ser aquella niña tan adorable que conocí hace años, ¡y vaya sorpresa! Resultaste ser ella —declaró sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento—, ¡tenemos que ponernos al día!, ¿qué haces acá?</p><p>Charlie rió acomodándose en su sitio.</p><p>Realmente no espero jamás ese giró extraño de acontecimientos, pero no negaría que si que le gustaba.</p><p>—¿No debería decir eso yo? —bromeo sin dejar de reír—, ¿hace cuanto llegaste a Nueva Orleans?</p><p>—Desde mi primer semestre —apuntó Harold sonriendo de medio lado—, básicamente llevo viviendo aquí desde el inicio de mi carrera.</p><p>—¡Imposible!, ¿por qué no te había visto? —interrogó visiblemente sorprendida.</p><p>Harold no pudo evitar reír ante su expresión de sorpresa, él mismo no se creía aún el poder haberla encontrado en un lugar al otro lado de donde solían vivir.</p><p>—Es mi ultimo semestre linda, solo voy a entregar reportes de un proyecto final y es todo —comentó un poco afligido por ello—, vaya, fue un golpe de suerte el haberte visto.</p><p>—¡Ni que lo digas! —dijo Charlie aún visiblemente feliz por haber encontrado a alguien tan querido para ella en un sitio así.</p><p>—¿Y tu? ¿desde hace cuanto estás aquí? —preguntó ahora Harold, curioso por su amiga de la infancia.</p><p>—Desde inicios de semestre, en serio no puedo creer que te no te hubiera visto antes —continuó Charlie revisando de reojo la hora de su celular.</p><p>—Lo sé —Harold al notar eso sonrió de medio lado—, ¿ya debes irte?</p><p>—Se ha hecho un poco tarde, así que si —comentó sorprendida de que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido—, pero podemos quedar otro día o vernos en el campus.</p><p>—Definitivamente me encantaría eso —aseguró Harold sin dejar de verla—. ¿Puedo llevarte a tu casa? —sugirió Harold esperanzado de poder pasar un rato más al lado de ella.</p><p>Charlie le miró sorprendida ante tal propuesta.</p><p>—¿En serio? ¿no sería una molestia?</p><p>—¡En lo más mínimo! Por el contrario, sería un placer llevarte, además, me sentiría más agusto —declaro muy seguro.</p><p>Charlie no pudo evitar sentirse más que agradecida en ese momento. Sin lugar a dudas, Harold seguía siendo un gran amigo, aún con todos los años que habían pasado.</p><p>—Entonces acepto con mucho gusto —rió Charlie.</p><p>Harold asintió con la cabeza antes de pedir la cuenta con un gesto de mano.</p><p>—En serio a sido tan grato encontrarte de nuevo Charlie —apuntó Harold mirándola de reojo.</p><p>—Si que lo ha sido, Harold.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Al Alastor no tener un apellido, me di la libertad de asignarle uno por cuestiones de trama, Edevane significa protector de la prosperidad y como me gusto su significado, se lo deje jaja</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>